User blog:Deathblade 100/Season 2 opener: Horace Altman vs King Arthur
Ok, today I'm pitting two of the greatest medieval warriors in literary history: Horace Altman-the natural swordsman who killed the evil Morgarath in single combat Vs King Arthur-the once and future king who united Briton with the help of Merlin These are possibly two of the greatest leader in literary history; so, this is going to be an interesting match when it goes to fighting hand-to-hand as they are both great swordsmen. So let's get started. To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and armour these two warriors used in their journeys through the battlefield. If these warriors were to fight to the death, we really want to know this: WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Horace Altman stats Horace Altman Info Horace was a knight from the kingdom of Araluen (presumably England judging by its location) in Ranger's Apprentice. He was an orphan like Will Treaty and was selected to become a knight. He was bullied in his first year of battleschool and his trainers quickly find out he is a natural swordsman. Horace is later saved by Will in a boar hunt and form a friendship. Horace follows Will and Halt to: Gallica (France), Hibernia (Ireland), Skandia (Scandinavia) and the Arridi desert. Horace had also fought and killed the evil warlord Morgarath in single combat. His swordsmanship led to him being called the "Oakleaf Knight" in Gallica and Araluen and "The Sunrise Warrior" in Hibernia. He later married the princess Cassandra and had one child, Madelyn Altman. King Arthur stats King Arthur Info King Arthur, the High King of Britain, may be the most famous mythological hero of all time. The son of King Uther Pendragon, Arthur grew up unaware of his heritage. All this changed when he alone proved able to free the Sword in the Stone, proving his right to the throne. Arthur ruled wisely and justly for many years, advised by the wizard Merlin and served by the Knights of the Round Table, including Lancelot, Galahad, Percival, and many others. The downfall of Arthur began during the quest for the Holy Grail, a quest that ultimately proved in vain, taking the lives of many brave knights. Next, the remaining knights found themselves torn apart when Lancelot began an affair with Arthur's queen, Guenivere. This led to a civil war when Arthur sought to punish Lancelot. Finally, the death blow came when Arthur went to war against his traitorous son Mordred, a war so brutal that it was said to be the end of the Golden Age of Chivalry. Arthur was gravely wounded in this battle, and was taken away to the Isle of Avalon for healing. Even today, the British believe that he will one day return to usher in another Golden Age. (Arthur's page) Horace Altman weapons Long Range: Composite Crossbow Mid Range: Lance Close Range: Longsword Special: Buckler Armour: Chainmail shirt, Buckler shield King Arthur weapons Long Range: Steel Crossbow Mid Range: Pike Close Range: Excalibur Special: War Hammer Armour: Chainmail shirt, Anglo-Saxon shield X-factors Total X-factors Weapon edges Long Range: Arthur. The Steel Crossbow has more accuracy at a further distance than Horace's Composite Crossbow. Mid Range: Horace. While the pike is a fearsome anti-cavalry weapon, it is really designed for use as an infantry weapon. The lance is always used on horseback and foot. Close Range: Even. They are effectively the same weapon. Special: Horace. While the war hammer is a weapon designed to kill, the buckler can be used to stun its opponent with both the shield face and rim. Battle Horace Altman: King Arthur: The battle starts with Horace and five Araluen knights sitting around their camp. Horace and two of his men are on horseback, the other three on foot. They hear a series of horses snort and see King Arthur and five Knights of the Round Table advancing; Arthur and two knights on foot, three on foot. The two commanders watch each other for a few seconds before one of Arthur's knights fires a steel crossbow, killing one of Horace's infantrymen. Horace orders one of his infantry to retaliate. The Araluen fires his composite crossbow and hits one of Arthur's men in the neck. Horace orders one of his cavalry to attack. The horseman charges down towards Arthur's line and thrusts a lance through one of Arthur's cavalry. Arthur grabs a pike and pulls the Araluen off his horse, before plunging the pike into the horseman's chest. Horace fires a crossbow bolt, which struck one of Arthur's men through the heart. One of Arthur's knights fires a crossbow bolt at an Araluen's chest, which is deflected by the knights buckler. Two of Horace's knights charge towards Arthur and his remaining knights. One, Arthur stabs with Excalibur through the chest. The second is struck by a war hammer. Horace swings his buckler into one of the Arthur's knights, stunning him. A crossbow bolt strikes the stunned knight in the temple. Arthur raises his pike and stabs the last Araluen knight in the neck. Horace swings his longsword into Arthur's last knight killing him. Horace dismounts, as Arthur draws Excalibur. The two duel for two minutes before Arthur deflects Horace's sword with his shield and slams his blade into Horace's neck. "You should have stayed at home boy" Arthur mutters sadly. Winner: King Arthur Notes Voting ends in two weeks. Voters MUST use PROPER spelling and punctuation. NO rude votes or comments. Battle will take place in a field and is 6 on 6. Next time: The Australian desert nightmares; the Rats of Tobruk take on the fearless mountain assassins; the Gurkhas. Category:Blog posts